falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Memphis
Once the proud capital of the western plains of Tennessee, with tall skyscrapers looming over the great Mississippi river in the west, it was the home of founders and establishers of various American music genres such as Blues, Gospel and Rock n' Roll. It was even considered to be the world's musical capital, along with the city of Nashville. The ruins of the city of Elvis Presley and Johnny Cash now still holds an important role as custodian of pre-War values and it maintains the commerce and civilization in the area, spreading its aid across the vast swamps, as far as Nashville, its once equally great twin city. History Pre-War Because it occupied a substantial bluff rising from the Mississippi river, the site of Memphis was a natural location for settlement. The area was first settled by the Mississippian Culture, and then by the Chickasaw Indian tribe. For 10,000 years they occupied the bluffs along the river. European exploration came later, beginning in the 16th century with Spanish explorer Hernando de Soto and French explorers led by René Robert Cavelier. The land comprising present-day Memphis remained in a largely unorganized territory throughout most of the 18th century. In 1796, the site became the westernmost point of the newly admitted state of Tennessee. In the 1870s, a series of yellow fever epidemics devestated Memphis. The worst outbreak reduced the population by nearly 75% as many people died or fled the city permanently. In the following years, Memphis managed to recover from this. Memphis grew into the world's largest spot cotton market and the world's largest hardwood lumber market. Into the 1950s, it was the world's largest mule market. During the 1960s the city was at the center of civil rights issues. Martin Luther King, Jr. was assassinated in 1968 at the Lorraine Motel, the day after giving his profetic speech at the Mason Temple. Memphis was well known for its cultural contributions to the identity of the American south. Many renowned musicians grew up in and around the Memphis and Mississippi Delta. These included such musical greats as Elvis Presley, Jerry Lee Lewis, Johnny Cash, Robert Johnson, B.B. King, and many others. Somewhere in the course of the 21st century, the mayor of Memphis, a man named Martin Halford, decided to take precautions to ensure the safety of his fellow Memphians in case of any outbreaks of the New Plague, or even a nuclear attack against the U.S.A.. Once every paper was filled in, construction was started at several buildings and landmarks in the city. Three of these places were the skyscraper of the First Tennessee Bank Tower and the nearby Memphis Redbirds Stadion, the Wellington Healthloop Clinic, and the Memphis Light, Gas and Water Division building. It took a couple of years, but eventually, the tunnels were finished. Due to budget shortages, though, only enough room had been built for the upper class citizenry, and those of little importance or without any significant talents would not be allowed entrance to the safety of the underground. Somewhere in 2076, the tunnels were stocked with an abundance in food, water and medicine, and the tunnels underneath the Memphis Light, Gas & Water Division building were stocked with weapons, ammunition and a number of small power generators and solar pannels capable of producing enough electricity to make a power grid for an entire city block, in case of a city- or nationwide blackout that could occur after a disastrous event or attack. The War When the messages of Chinese nuke launches came to Martin Halford, he immediately started the evacuation procedure. The citizens were orderly relocated to their designated tunnels and when all were inside, the heavy tunnel doors were closed. 2 nuclears bombs fell on Memphis and destroyed most of the city and its surrounding villages. The tunnels withstood the 1st bomb, but when the 2nd one striked the city, about 60% of the underground structures collapsed, killing several hundreds of people inside. Most of the remaining persons were located underneath the baseball stadium and the Gas, Light & Water Division building to the south, where Memphis' old government, including the mayor, Martin Halford, was housed, along with a part of the local police force. Post-War Tenner After a couple of months, the survivors in the high-class citizens tunnels, ran some tests to determine the level of radiation. It was low enough for a human to survive. They sent out some small scouting parties equipped with radiation suits and Rad-Away to explore the surface. When they decided that it was safe enough, they went outside. The survivors scavenged the old Memphis Redbirds baseball stadium, because their tunnels lied underneath it, and the surrounding buildings. They also got in contact with the tunnels underneath the nearby First Tennessee Bank Tower. When those survivors came out as well, the number of survivors was almost 200. The survivors soon started to divide tasks, like farming, scavenging, guarding, etc., and they eventually grew into a real community. This led to the founding of the settlement Tenner, located inside the old baseball stadium. The settlement became somewhat isolated when large wooden barricades were built between the gaps and entrances in the walls, and when a couple of gun shops were looted, the guards had the weapons to fight off the ghoulified citizens of old Memphis. Ponto Gun Mill The Swamp Wall Little Rho Economy Government New Memphis Council When the 2 original settlements in Memphis, Tenner and Ponto, joined forces to form the city of New Memphis in 2219, the first mayor, ¨Felix Wintress, chose 50 of the most capable men and women in the ruins and joined them together in the First Tennessee Bank Tower, where he created the New Memphis Council. All of them had shown signs of great intelligence, were known for a particular talent, or just had the luck to be in a high enough position. The Council handles most affairs in Memphis, from deciding what penalty they should give to a criminel (sending them to Midtown works most of the time) to voting on new laws. Although most of the individual Councilors occupy a position in the middle-class, their wealthier friends often support them in the form of money and guards. Over time, the Council has created a sort of 'private army', consisting of about a hundred guards in and around the city, which they are allowed to mobilize in times of war, to prevent a coup by the Militia or other faction, or in case the Swamp Wall falls and Memphis is overrun by the mutated beasts from the north and the Militia isn't capable to defend the entire city. The Militia Tenner Ponto Gun Mill Little Rho Midtown Jail Layout Relations Category:Places Category:Communities